


Insomniac

by Mazekey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazekey/pseuds/Mazekey
Summary: Set in season 4, after Oswald saves the city with a blimp.The Penguin hadn't expected much of a reward after he saved the city from a chemical attack, but a broken heart and being alone was definitely not it.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fic based on a roleplay reply. I hope you enjoy.

In his dream, or rather nigtmare, Oswald found himself in the GCPD. He was being kept in a cell after Jerome's plan failed. 

"How disappointing," Jim said as he walked towards him, "I thought you'd have learned by now, Oswald." 

"Learned what?!" Oswald gripped the bars, "I was trying to save the city! I was working against him, I- Jim, you have to believe me!" 

"How could I, Oswald? You are just a criminal. A marginal past his prime that keeps holding on to straws. You sicken me." 

"That's just Oswald for you," Penguin suddenly tensed up even more as he saw another shape appear behind Jim, "poor little unlovable Oswald. Selfish, childish and weak. So very weak." The Riddler grinned widely as he walked behind Jim and placed his hand around the officer's waist, "did you seriously think I could ever love anyone like you? Me? C'mon, you were asking to be betrayed, Ozzy." He said and before the man's very eyes he leaned forward to start kissing Jim's jaw. 

Oswald felt his heart shatter in a million pieces, tears burst from his eyes, tears that translated to the real world, "no, Edward, I've changed! Please, don't do this to me," he croaked and tried to reach for him through the bars, "I love you!" 

"Too bad, Oswald. I never loved you." Edward said before proceeding to kiss Jim on the lips, who kissed him back just as eagerly. 

"No!" Oswald yelled and fell to his knees. He was trembling and hyperventilating, but there was nothing he could do besides watch.

"Don't worry, Pengy," the voice came from behind him at the same time that arms wrapped around his head, "this is probably for the best, I mean, it's not like I'm letting ya live for very long after the stunt you pulled on me. Ya know what I did to wounded little birds like you that I found in my yard?" Jerome purred, his grip was suffocating, everything was too much, eventhough he tried to fight back, he couldn't find the strength to do it, "I put my hands on their head and body and then I cracked their neck." 

The noise was the worst part, worse than the pain or even his panic, because the noise didn't just come from his body as his head was forcefully turned in an angle it shouldn't be able to. It was also the noise of laughter, starting from the man behind him and then spreading to Ed's lips and then the lips of other prisoners. Then to the officers, then even Jim himself was laughing, a disgusting warped sound of mockery as if Oswald's very existence was the funniest thing to ever exist. Maybe it was. Maybe he was just one big joke like Jerome had claimed. 

The more his consciousness faded, the more distorted the sound became until, to him, it was no longer produced by humans. 

Oswald woke up abruptly and screaming as he sat, tears in his eyes and sweat on his skin. He was hyperventilating, and shaking. His hands and arms moved on their own as he tried to any enemies around him. Of course, there was no one there.

He woke up alone

The kingpin was in his room, in his mansion, in his city, in his dark, empty loneliness. That wasn't so bad, however, since if there was anyone there Oswald wouldn't have allowed himself to lean down and cry. 


End file.
